


Paxis

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Supreme Leaders Poe and Kylo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Adoptive parents Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Badass Finn, Badass Poe Dameron, Competent Finn, Creepy Fluff, Dark, Dark Side Finn, Finn Needs A Hug, Finn-centric, Force-Sensitive Finn, Knight of Ren Finn, M/M, Other, Protective Finn, Protective Poe Dameron, Sort Of, Weird Fluff, minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, the stormtrooper known as FN-2187’s life changes dramatically.





	Paxis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Snoke is killed, everyone hears about it, including the stormtroopers. 

FN-2187 hears of it. How Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren killed the Supreme Leader and his Praetorian Guards, at the cost of an injury to Poe — but they still emerged victorious. The stormtroopers don’t rejoice. FN-2187 definitely doesn’t. Parts of the First Order all but chant, “The Supreme Leader is dead, long live the Supreme Leaders”, and FN-2187 knows that they’ve sacrificed one monster for two. 

He’s only a kid, but he knows that that’s the truth. 

***

When the Supreme Leaders visit, the shorter of the two, Poe, actually seems angry. “So that’s what you’ve been doing, General?” he says to Hux. “Kidnapping children?”

Hux barely flinches. Of course not. The murdering bastard doesn’t have a conscience, let alone a heart. "They’ve been perfectly trained,” Hux says. “Programmed from birth."

”This is unacceptable. You will retire this program. It’s inhumane, it’s abuse, plain and simple. And you will let them go home to their families."

Hux snorts. “You think I’m going to let Ren’s whore tell me what to — ”

It all happens so fast. Poe actually punches him. Kylo, then, reaches out to choke him, before flinging him into a wall. The other stormtroopers stir with excitement and wonder and fear, and Phasma cocks her blaster. 

“Anyone else?” Poe says, calmly. 

FN-2187 has to admit he didn’t expect this. Perhaps these men aren’t Snoke. He doesn’t know what to make of this, he really doesn’t. 

***

Hux isn’t about to let his stormtrooper training group go without a fight. He tries to kill Poe and Kylo, only to die in the attempt — FN-2187 hears about that too. Phasma is in charge now, and she agrees to let the others go. 

FN-2187 knows he’s good as stuck there though. He can’t remember much, except blasterfire, but he knows that his parents died protecting him. He’s stuck. 

***

Kylo and Poe take him under their tutelage. FN-2187 knows that they’ve talked about things like him being Force Sensitive, which is too much for him to take in — he’s just a kid, after all. All of this is too much, too fast. 

They call him Finn — it’s a name of affection that Poe gives him, and Finn muses that that’s the first name that he’s been given. Poe refuses to call him FN-2187. Poe seems to be the warmer of the pair — Kylo you could probably draw out momentary bits of warmth, but Poe is warm and friendly and kind, and Finn wonders at times what he’s doing there. He seems too affable and affectionate to be a First Order member. Too kind. 

Finn supposes it’s just one of many puzzles he can’t solve. 

***

Kylo has nightmares about Snoke, and about Luke Skywalker. He doesn’t say it outright, but Finn can hear the screams down the hall, the begging. Poe usually has to comfort him, and Finn can’t help but wonder what exactly happened that Kylo Ren, of all beings, would have nightmares?

He supposes he’s better off not knowing. 

***

When Finn trains under Kylo Ren, it’s like being plunged into a new world. Kylo’s not an unfair instructor — he gives praise when Finn does a good job with something, but sometimes, Finn wonders if trying to get warmth from him is like getting water from a stone. 

Of course, that would depend on what planet you were on. 

Still, Poe seems to soften him in places. Finn knows that he’s gentler around Poe, more tender, and it’s a bit surreal to see him with his mask off — betraying the young boy he still is, which is even more surreal — sharing kisses with Poe. 

Poe Dameron is the only one who Kylo Ren seems to genuinely love. Finn can’t blame him; Poe is a good man, but it’s still surreal to see a man so good he brings out the best in Kylo, makes him better. 

Finn supposes he’ll never figure it out. 

***

Years pass. Finn (Paxis Ren) continues to train, becoming a formidable force in his own right, going primarily after the enemies of the First Order. (No civilians. It’s not their fault that the Resistance tricked them into thinking they were trustworthy. Paxis’ only quarrel, in the end, is with the Resistance and their cruelty) 

He’s nearly twenty-four when he’s sent to Jakku. Whatever happens, whoever this Jessika Pava is, he’ll deal with her. 

Dealing with enemies of the First Order, after all, is what Paxis Ren does best. 


End file.
